


Making a move

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/reader sherlock has a slight crush on reader and it's Christmas and John makes fun of Sherlock for not trying to make his move :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a move

“You know, why not give it a shot?” John says to Sherlock who is lying on the couch, trying to ignore him.

“Why, there would be no gain, everything would just go back to like before, just more off putting.” He tries to turn John out after that, but John keeps on talking, so he listens, knowing he’ll get grumpy if he doesn’t.

“I honestly don’t think she would turn you down Sherlock. It’s Christmas and she likes you.” Sherlock turns his head towards John.

“I am certain she does not. And what does Christmas have to do with it?” he says.

“Well, people get more easily emotional at this time of year. Might be a good chance?” The last sentence is said like a question. Sherlock huffs, and turns his head back so he can stare at the ceiling. John looks at him a bit more, quite frustrated that Sherlock won’t try anything.

You are walking quickly down the corridors, almost running. So when you open one of the doors and collide with someone, it not really a big surprise. Your papers fly all over, and you and the other person you collided with both bend down to pick them up.

“Sorry” a masculine voice says. You look up and smile.

“Ah Sherlock, here to see John as usual?” you say.

“What else would I be here for?” he responds.

“Could be some secret detective business that I can’t now about” you joke. You both stand up and Sherlock gives you the papers he collected. You hear someone coming up behind you, and you both turn around to see John coming walking down the corridor.

“Ready to go Sherlock?” he asks.

“Yes.” Sherlock makes a move to start walking, but John stops him.

“Eh-eh. Look up Sherlock.” Sherlock looks up and so do you. In the doorway there is hanging mistletoe above your heads, apparently the hospital decided they needed to brighten up a little for Christmas.

“I have always thought the tradition of the mistletoe an unnecessary and dumb thing to do.” Sherlock says, and you give out a little laugh.

“Hey Sherlock, loose up a little will ya? It’s Christmas after all.” With those words, you grab the lapels on his jacket and pull him down. The kiss is short and when you let Sherlock go, he looks a little bit like a deer caught in headlights.

“Merry Christmas Sherlock”, you chuckle before you continue walking to your destination. Behind you can hear John laughing and Sherlock telling him to shut up, and you smile to yourself. The look Sherlock’s face had indeed been funny, and you had wanted to kiss him for quite some time now. The mistletoe had been a nice excuse. But maybe in the future you could kiss him without it?

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
